Emmett paye le resto à Bella!
by sarah.malin
Summary: Quand les bêtise d'Emmett, on des conséquences.
1. Sur le Facebook de Bella

Emmett paye le resto à Bella

Sur le mur Facebook de Bella Swan.

**Bella Swan : **Au secours ! JE demande de l'aide à TOUS les dieux existant sur Terre ! Emmett Cullen doit me payer le resto ! A l'aide que quelqu'un me sauve de se clown sur pattes ! Emmett ne pense surtout pas au restaurant « Le grizzli en or » (je sais pas si ça existe ^^) je NE veut PAS manger d'ours ! Pauvre de moi !

**Rosalie Hale : **Pauvre de toi Bella ! Mais ne considèrerais pas Emmett comme un clown sur place mais plus comme un gros nounours ! :)

**Carlisle Cullen :** Désolé pour toi, vraiment ! Mais je devais bien le punir de t'avoir empêcher de manger le repas qu'Esmée avait préparé et d'avoir salit ma cuisine ! J'ai mis le coordonées du resto dans mon bureau !:)

**Esmée Cullen :** Tu aurais pu le mettre de corvée de ménage et de lessive pour lui faire les jambe en attendant c'est moi qui ai lavé ce qu'il à salit !

**Emmett Cullen :** Beeeeeeeeeeellaaaaaaaaaa, pourquoi tu veut pas aller au « Le grizzli en or » ? Il paraît que leur grizzli et excellant !

**Jasper Hale : **Em', Bella est furieuse contre toi !;) Cours !

**Bella Swan :**Emmett Cullen t'es un homme MORT ! Surtout si tu m'emmène au grizzli en or !

**Alice Cullen : **Alors, e crans de devoir considérer Emmett comme mon défunt frère. Paix à ton âme Emmett.

**Edward Cullen : **Carlisle, Emmett cherche les coordonnées du grizzli en or dans ton bureau ! Emmett je t'avait prévenu :-)

**Emmett Cullen :** Z'êtes méchants !

**Charlie Swan :** Emmett qu'est ce que tu as fait pour que mon petit sucre d'orge fasse tant de menaces de mort à ton encontre ?

**Angela Weber : **Ma chère Bella je compatis à ta douleur, je suis de tout coeur avec toi !

**Emmett Cullen :** Angela bénie soit tu !

**Angela Weber :** Ah, bon ?

**Emmett Cullen :** Oui, je t'emmene toi aussi au restaurant ! On va bien s'amuser ! Plus on est de fous plus on rit !

**Jasper Hale :** Pauvre de vous les filles ! Emmett le seul fous c'est toi !

**Charlie Swan :** Je repète, Emmett, que s'est-il passé ?

_La suite au prochain chapitre:) :,)_


	2. repas de midi chez les Cullen

Je suis réellement désolé du retard j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration qui est heureusement en partie revenue. J'espère pouoir publier la fin de cette fanfiction et la suite de: Entre fées et vampires quand l'amour s'en mele! et pardon, abandon, reproches avant mercredi 8/02/2012.  
> malintwilight

* * *

><p>Un peu plus tôt au<p>

___repas de midi chez les Cullen___

_Esmée était dans la cuisine en train de préparer un rôti de biche pour Bella. Le reste des Cullen était dan le salon à regarder __Dracula__, sauf Emmett qui était dans les bois pour chasser. Emmett n'était pas dans les bois pour chasser, il était dans une cabane qui lui appartenait ainsi qu'à Rosalie en train de faire une sauce pour Bella._

_Il revint pile au moment où Bella commençait à manger son rôti préparé avec amour par Esmée et sans que personne ne e voit venir il mit la sauce _Made in Emmett _dans l'assiette de Bella qui le remercia de son attention, qui mangea de la sauce avec sa viande et se précipita pour vomir le peu qu'elle avait mangé. Edward se précipita à sa suite et tous les autres vers l'assiette pour voir ce qui s'était passé, Jasper le plus sensibles au sang se rendit compte de la supercherie d'Emmett, le regarda dans les yeux en voyant qu'Emmett se préparait à fuir il le retint et mit les autres au courant de sa découverte._

_Rosalie qui contrairement à ce que tous le monde pensait aimait Bella comme sa sœur, vint vers son mari et le claqua de toutes ses force et fut suivi de près par Esmée, Alice Carlisle lui se rapprocha de la sauce d'Emmett sentit le sang. Edward lut dans les pensée de Carlisle et Jasper la supercherie d'Emmett se tourna tout comme Carlisle furieux vers Emmett qui aurait souhaiter disparaître dans un trou de souris._

_Edward lui demanda d'une voix glaciale pourquoi il avait fait une sauce avec du sang pour Bella. Au, mot sang Bella se précipita vers l'évier et vomit, Carlisle se précipita à sa suite la prit dans ses bras et l'emporta dans sont bureau pour la soigner. En attendant tous allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon, Emmett trainé par un Jasper furieux. Lorsque Carlisle descendit, il annonça que Bella dormait et qu'ils devaient parler Emmett se tassa dans son siège, s'excusa et expliqua qu'il avait voulut faire une blague à Bella mais qu'il ne souhaitait en aucun cas la blesser. Alice lui dit que c'était un peu trop tard pour les remord, Carlisle envoya Emmett surveiller le sommeil de Bella pendant que lui parlait avec le reste de la famille quant à sa punissions._

_Lorsque Bella se réveilla, ses yeux tombèrent sur Emmett et elle lui fit un regard noir. Emmett se leva pour aller prévenir Carlisle que Bella était réveillée. Carlisle monta pour soigner Bella et lui faire part de la punition d'Emmett. Punition qu'elle approuvât, mais qu'elle regretta une fois qu'elle sut où son beau-frère l'emmenait, elle et Angela déjeuner. Cependant elle se consola bien vite lorsque Jasper lui dit qu'Emmett serait obliger de manger pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Angela._


	3. Restaurant et vengeance des filles

Le repas et la vengeance de Bella et Angela.

Emmett ne tint pas compte des menace de mort de Bella et de son amie, il les emmena au « Grizzli en or », où il avait commandé un menu pour trois avec du grizzli en entrée et en plat. Ils mangèrent du grizzli à toute les sauce Emmett le mangea bien évidemment bien saignant et le trouva moins bon que lorsqu'il le chassait. Il n'en fit cependant pas part à Bella devant Angela pour préserver son secret. Il leur demanda si elles aimaient ce qu'elles mangeait. Elles laissèrent plus des trois quarts de chaque plat dans leur assiette et trouvèrent le dessert bien léger. Emmett se demanda pourquoi elles étaient aussi pâles et qu'elles prévoyaient sérieusement de le tuer de sans froid (sans jeu de mots pour Bella :) ). Une fois le repas servi et la facture payées ils partirent. Une fois rendues à la villa des Cullen, où Angela avait été invitée à passer la nuit après le restaurant, Bella entrainât son amie dans la cuisine et fit réchauffer des restes. Les Cullen intrigués de se qui se passait dans la cuisine demandèrent à Emmett se qui se passait, lequel haussa les épaules. Ils allèrent donc dans la cuisine et virent les filles manger comme si elles n'avaient pas manger depuis des mois. Lorsque Edward demanda à Bella pourquoi elles mangeaient elle lui répondit qu'elles n'aimaient pas le grizzli et qu'en conséquent elles n'avaient manger que le dessert car Emmett avait commandé du grizzli en entrée et en plat lors de sa réservation.

Bella et Angela se vengèrent dès le lundi, elles entrainèrent Jasper, Ben, Edward, Alice et Rosalie dans cette vengeance made in Swan/Weber. Lors de son arrivée vis tout les élèves le regarder bizarrement, vit Bella et Angela sourire sadiquement et compris qu'elles y étaient pour quelque chose. Ses frères et sœurs arrivèrent quelques minutes après lui et Edward sourit en lisant dans les pensées des élèves que les filles en avaient fait plus que prévu.

Les filles étaient arrivées bien avant les autres élèves, étaient allées dans les toilettes des garçons, avaient collé des photos très compromettantes d'Emmett (grâce à la complicité de Rosalie) et avaient ecrient des phrases du style : « Pour du plaisir entre homme appeler Emmett Cullen au ...-...-... », « Emmett Cullen aurait-il l'âme d'un travesti ? »(sur une photo où il portait les vêtements de Rosalie)...

Lorsqu'Emmett appris cela une rumeur était lancée comme quoi il avait des vues sur le Chef Swan. Bella grâce à la complicité de son père le fit arreter pour tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Jasper Hale, celui-ci fit l'air d'être mal en point et Alice et Ben de le soutenir.

Lorsque Carlisle et Esmée apprirent la vengeance des filles et de leurs enfant décidèrent de laisser Emmett croupir en prison... jusqu'à ce que la blague prenne fin.

6 mois plus tard

**POV Emmett **

Je les hais tous autant qu'ils sont. Pour se venger de leur repas les filles, surtout Bella m'ont fait emprisonner et je jure que j'ai retenu la leçon : ne plus faire de blague de mauvais goût à Bella et Angela, enfin je vais essayer. Le pire dans tous cela c'est que les Volturi s'en sont mêlés, qu'ils n'ont rien dit pour Bella mais qu'ils ont soutenus mais parents dans leur décision de me laisser en prison.

Merci de m'avoir lu  
>C'est malheureusement fini.<p> 


End file.
